We Were not misplaced
by SnuffOnDigital-x
Summary: My first SasuNaru Fanfiction. There might be a few Character Deaths, But we'll see. It just consists of Naruto and Sasuke becoming friends and stuff like that Then they become more of friends. . Please Review :]
1. Meet at Starbucks

**I don't own Naruto, Obviously. If I did, I wouldn't be Writing FanFiction, now would I? I don't own anything, actually. Oh, And this is my first ever SasuNaru fanfiction. Oh, And I made everyone outta character. No ones a Ninja. I got the Title from a Blaqk Audio song. **

"Ow" I just fell from my bed. Grr. Sadly though, This might be a good day. I looked at my clock. "Dammit, its only four in the morning!" I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I got up from my bed and grabbed a red bull and some Coco Puffs. I grabbed my old piece O' shit laptop and got on myspace. My Myspace profile is very spiffy, If I do say so myself. The layout is one made by yours truly. It flashes random bright colors, And I have a dancing Panda on there. I had two messages. One from Sakura a popular,bitchy girl. Shes a slut. To say the least, I don't like her. It was most likley hatemail, so I didn't bother reading it. The second one is from my friend, Garra. I clicked on it. I can't remeber what I messaged him about. I just know it was about music, But which band...

_Hey Naruto! Well, Yeah..Ny-Quil is a really good song, But The Prayer Position is much better. WTF, Justin Timberlake? Why did you send me that picture?_

"Oh, AFI, Thats what we were talking about!" I recalled the Conversation we were having, and almost dropped my redbull when I remembered that damned picture.I closed down my computer and chugged the remains of my Coco Puffs. after that, I went to go see what I would wear for the First Day of School. My closet isn't very amazing just shirts,jeans, socks and such. I threw half my clothes on the floor until I retrieved what I was looking for. My white AFI shirt that had Love Like Winter lyrics and some Flowers(1). Now, to find jeans. I looked in my closet until I found my favorite jeans. They were bright red skinny jeans. 'Time for Accessories!" I Yelled, Loud enough for my Neighbors to hear. I went to a box I had in my Kitchen and dumped it on the floor. I picked up a wristband that said "bite me" and a glove thing.

I threw all the stuff on my bed and picked up a towel. It was all black, nothing Special. I jumped into my shower and Stripped off my clothes. I turned the water on and screamed bloody murder. "Holy Fuck! This Water is cold! Damn Temperature! Damn you to HELL" After a while, The water got warm enough for me to take a shower without freezing. I grabbed my Shampoo, SunSilk, of course, and Lathered, Rinsed, and Repeated. After my shower, I threw my clothes on and checked the time. Six a.m.. I had time to go to starbucks.

I ran to my room and Grabbed Ten Dollars. I grabbed my backpack. Its white and Garra N' Me drew all over it, In Magic Markers.

While I'm walking to Starbucks(2), I look around Konoha. It's really quite, Nothing ever happens. I turn the corner and see Starbucks. Vanilla Bean Frap, Here I Come! I walk up to the cash register and choke on the air I was breathing in. 'Shit, I forgot that her parents own this place. Fuck Fuck Fuck..' I think.

Her eyes were filled with disgust and hate, All that jazz. "What do you want Naruto?" Her tone mirrored the disgust in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing in My shop?" She glared at me, you tell there was hate.

"Well, Your royal Highness, All I wanted was one of your Fine dairy slash caffine products.One 'Nilla Bean Frap, Tall" I said, trying to be the oen with the last word . She looked at me, Said the Price and Left to make the Drink. "Loser" she muttered under her breath. She handed him the drink and turned away, childishly. I turned around and saw a guy in eyeliner and all black.

Sakura pushed me out of the way, and made me fall. "Ow! You bitch!" I yelled. Mr. Eyeliner Helped me up and smiled. He turned to Sakura, glaring daggers at her, And I mean daggers. She giggled flirtatiously at him and asked him If he was single. He stared at her some more. "What the Hell is your problem? Why the fuck did you do that to him? All he did was ask for a fucking Drink, you didn't have to injure him!" Sakura looked like she had been slapped int he face. "But.. We were.. Just kidding, Weren't we, Naruto?"

Mr. Eyeliner looked at me, and cocked an eyebrow. "Kidding, yes or no?" he asked me, I stammered for a bit and looked at Sakura who was starign at me with pleading eyes. "Err, No. We wern't kidding, she fucking hates me."

Mr. Eyeliner looked at her and back to me. "Mocha, Please" He said to Sakura. Sakura Nodded and left to make the mocha. "Err, Thanks," I said, awkwardly. Mr. eyeliner looked at me and smiled. Sakura returned and gave him his mocha. "Umm, If you're ever available," she said "I'd love to go out with you.. I mean.. I'm not usually like that. Its just.. I hate Naruto so much and its not like he doesn't deserve it..."

Mr. Eyeliner stopped her in the middle of the sentence " I like NATURAL hair colors, not that horrid pink you wear, and I don't believe that you aren't always like that, so bye" He turned and dragged me away. I'm just dumfounded. He stops, turns to me and asks me if I go to East konoha high. I nod and he lets me go.

"I'm Sasuke" He says "How are you this fine day?"

---------

1. I have this shirt, I never wear it, so I made Naruto wear it.

2. Starbucks Pwns.


	2. NOTES

**Again, I don't own naruto.Title is from a song by Blaqk Audio. I forgot the song, I'll find it in a bit.**

So, I've been talking to this guy for 10 minutes, we've arrived at school. He's pretty flippin' awesome. And his hair is the shizz, He likes AFI and NIN (1). We're gonna get along great.

"So, You like to draw?" Sasuke asked, he was pointing to my backpack that had all the drawings on it. I grinned and opened the door for him. I took my backpack off and pointed to the best picture on it, a little fox thing Garra drew.

" My friend, Garra, drew it, Actually, He drew the better ones on here" I explained "I'm not all to good with drawing, but I like to draw alot." He leaned into my backpack and sniffed it, then he sniffed me, I just stood there, confused.

"You smell nice" He said, and reached for my schedule. "Ah, We have most classes together, And lunch, Thats nice." He said, Looking over my schedule. "So this is Nifty! We have only one class without each other, next semester" I looked at his, I had already memorized mine. "So we do!" I said, not even attempting to hide my happiness, Even though it was more happiness than it should be.

"Well, On to Science!" I said, And we spent 15 minutes trying to find the stupid class. Finally, We found it, Discovering that we had passed the hall about 3 times. I noticed that there were groups of 5, and there was no seats except in the same group as Sakura, of course and a girl from her little slut posse. The blonde. Rawr.

"Well Well Well," Said the blonde, whose name was..Ino? "Won't this year be Nice?" Sakura was busy texting away on her cell phone, to one of her little boyfriend shits, most likley.

The teacher, Some silver haired guy who introduced himself as Kakashi, told us that we would stay in the same little group until the last day of school. While he was talking about his "expectations" I felt someone kick me under the table. I looked at Sakura, Accusingly and saw that she was whispering to Ino about clothes..Or someone called Nick Jonas or something. Then I looked at Sasuke, and noticed a note on my table, From Sasuke.

_'Hello there, naruto'_ it said. I looked at him, he was drawing. My curiousity got the better of me and I looked at what he was drawing. It was words, Just one simple line, in purple ink saying "_reply to the note, naruto xD_" I stared at it for a while and started to write back to him.

_'did you kick me?_' I wrote, that was all I could think of. Witty, Huh? I saw him open the note and smile slightly. He quickly wrote something and drew for a while on the note, then he passed it to me.

_'maaaaaabey_' it said, with a picture of toast. Toast, of all things. I quickly wrote back a simple _'what a conversation we're having ,eh?_' And I shoved it to him. I looked at him and got very confused when he crumpled up the note and threw it in his backpack. A few mlliseconds after that, he gave me a new note.

_'sakura asked for my number, WTH'_ I looked at it and for some reason, started to hate Sakura a little bit more than usual. I wrote back, but this time it was a phone number. He got the note and looked at it for a while. Then. He leaned in and said, "_What the Squiggle? Numbers?_' I looked at him like he was crazy. _'Give her that number, fooh'_ I said. He then, wrote the number in Sakura's note, Which was on pink paper. "Goddamn, that slut likes pink" I muttered, and Sasuke gave me a quiet, "Ya think?" He threw the note across the table to Sakura, Who looked at it, Giggled quietly and put the note in her ridiculously large, metallic pink Chanel tote bag.

After a Few moments, Sasuke leaned near me, and poked me "Whose number was that?" I smiled to myself and looked at him.

"the suicide hotline (2)" I said, And turned around.

-------

1. Good Bands. Very good Bands.

2. I called the suicidal Hotline once, Almost got in trouble. Dont do it, Kids.


	3. Lunch with Sakura

**Don't own naruto. Never will. Title is from the song Where Would You Like Them Left, by Blaqk Audio. For those who don't know what Blaqk Audio is, it is Davye Havok and Jade Puget from AFI doing a electronic Side Project. NIFTY**

Sasuke looked at me for a while, And then then burst out laughing. Then he grabbed me and led me to out next class. I'm starting to notice that he likes to drag me places. We walk to the Math hall, and took a right. We go in and see no Sakura. Yay.

Theres not alot of people so we sit next to each other, in the back. Sasuke starts doodling on a sheet of paper, it looked like a heart or something. Suddenly he throws a cell phone at me and tells me to buy a ringtone and add myself to his phonebook. I look at him and say "okay.." I buy the song Between Breaths, By Blaqk Audio and add my number.

Everyone arrives at the class, and the teacher starts talking, about something, I don't really remember. I get out my CD player and listen to whatever the hell is in my CD player. Sounds like Hawthorne Heights, but whatever. I zone out for a while until I hear Sasuke yelling my name.

"Narutoooooooo, wherforeart thou, Narutoooooooooooooo" He says, shaking me and whatnot. I look at him and say a brilliant, "Hi"

He grins and playfully pushes me. "What the hell, What was with you spacing out" He says while spinning my headphones areound like a rope. "I mean, You looked flipping dead, and your eyes were all funny looking. Music Orgasm Much?" I look at him, and lead him to lunch. "Music orgasm, Hehe"

I go to a vending machine and buy a Sprite and some Doritos. "do you want any?" I ask. Sasuke looks at the vending machine briefly. "Surprise me" he says, I buy him Dr. Pepper and A bag of Cookies.

"Well, Where do you wanna sit?" he asks, just standing in the middle of outside. Yeah, our school eats outside. Be envious. I point to a tree and he screams "ONWARD" and we run to the tree. I almost fell once, but whatever, Its all cool. We sit down, and eat our munchies. Yes, munchies.

Sasuke looks over to one table and says "shit" I look at him, confused. "what? What happened?" He points to one table and says, "Sakura and that Ino girl saw me. They might some sit here, I'm sorry." I look at Sakura, and then at Sasuke, then at Sakura, Except this time, I gave Sakura a well-known finger gesture.

"I'm starting to really like you" Said Sasuke. I smiled said, "well, yeah, Me too." And drank some of my soda. I put down my drink and saw none other than, Sakura, coming to talk to Sasuke. Her friend brought her food. Which was nothing but a diet Soda. Sasuke stared at Ino. "Is that all you eat?" he asked. Ino nodded and said "I'm losing weight" "Pfft," I say "Anorexic fool" I notice Sakura was drinking some soda. I take this chance and take my hand, push Sakura's stupid little mineral water, ram it into her mouth, and screamed "TAKE IT LIKE A MAN(1)" Sakura Spits out all of her water and it falls on her Shirt,blouse, whatever you wanna call it and on her hair. Sasuke was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor and knocked his Dr. Pepper, which he convinently left opened, and it fell all over Sakura and Ino. It takes Ino a while to figure it out, but when she does, She and Sakura run to the girls bathroom. That made my day.

--------

1.My friend, tony does that. I do it sometimes, its hilarious.


	4. Wowwie, nice house

Again, Title from Blaqk Aduio, We Were Not Misplaced. Naruto is not mine. i own nothing.

"So, Naruto. Where do you live?" Sasuke asked. "i mean, School is over, ya know?" I stood up from my chair and said "oh, yeah. I knew that" and lead Sasuke to the front of the school. "I live.." I pointed towards the right. "Alll The way over there. Then, I turn right and keep gong till I find Starbucks, and turn left and left again and once I find krogers, I turn left again, and theres my house!" I finished. Sasuke smiled, and started walking.

" Lead the way, I have no Idea what you said" I started walking and Sasuke follows me. "so," Sasuke said. "Do you go to starbucks alot?" I nodded "Yes I do. Starbucks is the best." Sasuke Laughed and waited for a car to pass. "Wow, Its not taking as long as it seemed." He said. I shrugged and crossed the road. "looke there, starbucks" He said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Do you want some, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke. I shook my head. "Nahh, I have some of the little bottles you can buy at Wal-mart or something."

Once we got to my house, Sasuke started laughing loudly. I turned to see him on the floor, laughing his ass off. "What the hell are you laughing about?" Sasuke Pointed to the house behind mine. "Thats.. Thats my neighbors house. Wow, We live near each other." He grabbed me and we ran all the way to another street. "This is my house." He said, still giggling. "i'm going to throw a ball in your backyard or something"

I look at him. "This is funny?" I say. "how the HELL is this humorus, in any way?" Sasuke laughed and said "I have no idea myself." I shake my head. "I"m questioning your sanity, Sasuke." I said. "Shuddup" He says. "So, You wanna come inside my house?"

I look at his house for a while. It was sorta large, and it had black curtains. I look around, and see that Sakura is around the corner, talking to Ino and some girl named Tenten. I say "Sure," And go inside. His house is nifty looking. Posters Everywhere. The carpet was white, the walls were a dark dark blue. The Television was effing huge. And He had a PS2, XBox360, and Gamecube and Wii. I saw a stereo and a large collection of CD's. The kitchen was sorta messy, with pancake mix almost everywhere. Sasuke Grinned. "Tis my house, yay or nay?"

I look at him. "Yay! Of Course yay! Your parents let you have all of this? Wow. They have nice visions of interior design!" Sasuke laughs quietly. "My parents are dead, Naruto. I live with my borther." I turn sorta white and start apologizing. "Its okay,Naruto. Its okay, They've been dead almost all my life." I sit on his floor and look at him. "And your brother?" He shrugs. "I don't know. My brother is an odd fellow. Hes probably in the backyard with his frien--" We hear the door opening." Sasuke goes to the door, "Bah bah?"He says, And then he screams, and shuts the door. Loudly, I must add. "Naruto," He yells," Get your ass into my room. Go!" He runs and I just sit there, He somes back and slaps me in the head. Finally, I spring into action and follow him into his room. As soon as we get there, He runs into his closet. "fuck, The door" He screams, and runs to his door and locks it.

"What..the..hell?" I say. Sasuke holds his hand up, Stopping me. "Nothing, We wont die or anything..It just.. My brother has this friend...Named Orochimaru. He scares the hell outta me. hes some sick pedophile." I look at him for a while. "You almost gave me..A heart attack because of this..I hope.. You choke on a knife.. And live." His eyebros went up. "Choke on a knife..And live?" he says. "Well, yeah. I wouldn't want you to die." I explained.

We heard three knocks on the door. Sasuke went to the door, and opened it halfway. "What?" Sasuke said." Were not going down till MJ leaves. You might not be underaged, but we are, Itachi" I creep behin Sasuke and look at who hes talking to. Some guy in his early twenties. He looks exactly like Sasuke. In a Mindless Self Indulgence Shirt and baggy jeans.

"Well, Who are you?" Itachi said.

---------

_AHAHA, BAD CLIFFHANGER[?._


	5. Nice Clothes

"Uhhhh, Nar..uto?" I said. Brilliant, Isn't it? It sounded like a question, not a statment. Itachi smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was a snarky smile. Yeah, Snarky. Itachi laughed, and said "Charmed" And looked at Sasuke. He wasn't smiling anymore. 

"Now, Dear Brother. Explain to me why the hell you are running and screaming in the house" I just decided I don't like Itachi. He seems mean. Sasuke looked at him, with a mad face. He was not happy, at all.

"Oh, No reason. Maybe because that crazy ass pedophile tank of cum fuck faced Orochimaru is in there. Hes trying to violate me, Itachi. I'm gonna end up dead and in his room one day!." Sasuke was still mad. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Then stay in your room. Simple. But hes gonna spend the night. TaTa" He smiled and Closed the door.

I looked at Sasuke. "Tank...Of Cum?" He Shoved me and said "yeah,"

"Sooo, You don't like him?" Sasuke looked at me, questioning my sanity. "What do you think? i just ran from him." I smile and look around his room. I'm darn speechless.

His room is white, With black and dark blue paint splattered everywhere. He has countless Posters in his room, And some abstract art here and there. He has a Television, Laptop, and i saw a Portable DVD. his DVD collection was divine. He had a Mickey Mouse poster on his Closet door. Which was just...odd. He also had a lot of Hair accessories and some makeup. Mostly eyeliner, and He had a bunch of Boots. The boots were, Well, Nifty.

"You like it?" he said. I Run to his boots, and find some boots that had some big ass heels, and its laced up, with about four buckles. I put them both on. They were a little big, but not by much.

He laughes. "So, You like my boots? You can play dress up with my stuff, If you want" Even though he was joking, I really don't care. I'm going to play dress up with his stuff. Yay.

I go into his closet and get some green pants. They were green with a little bit of fishnet areound the pockets, and lots and lots of chains. Then, I grabbed a shirt that had a NES cartridge, And it said _Blow me_. I come out of his closet and go to his computer and open up itunes. I look at his library, and play _See you in hell_ by Aiden.

"Gosh, I'm gonna do a jig!" I said, And started Jigging out. I look like an Idiot. Huzzah. Sasuke is just on his bed eating a sandwhich.

"Where didst thou get a sandwhich?" I asked. He points to this black box. After about..2 or so minutes, I notice that its a minifridge. I run in there and he has red bull. Naturally, I grab the red bull and I end up drinking the whole thing in about 3 minutes.

"Soo," Said Sasuke. "I do not at all want to stay by myself with just him and Itachi. Can I go to your house?"

---

Tiz all.

YES. TANK OF CUM. Heard it once. lol.

And I saw the blow me shirt once. In this Youtube video. Its priceless. I need it.


	6. We get sodas :D

So, uhhh. YEAH. New chapter. I don't own anything, at all.

Oh, And to all my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing. :D It means alot -sniffsnifftear-

----

"Ehh. Sure." I said. No one had ever really been to my house. If you don't count the UPS guy. And he wasn't really in my house. He was just at the door, to give me whatever I ordered off the internet.

Sasuke went to his closet and threw out a random shirt. "okay, I'll take these- Nope. Wait. Naruto, Which is better, the skinny jeans or the baggy ones?" He held up two jeans. The skinny ones were white, and the baggy jeans were black and red.

"The skinny." I said. "And wear that belt over there" I pointed to this black belt with robots and hearts all over it[1. I walked over to the shirt he had thrown on the floor. I realized I was looking at the back of the shirt. On the front it said "Future Trophy Wife[2"

"Found a husband, yet?" I asked.

He turned around, kinda confused for a while. "Oh! I don't know, Have you found a wife?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, I've had a few offers" I said "But hey, I'll be your husband, Sasuke" I threw the shirt on him and got him some shoes. They were black vans with little zebras on them. I loved them.

Sasuke giggled. "Oh god. I haven't worn these shoes in a while." He walked over to where he kept his makeup, and got some glittery eyeliner, his flat iron, hairspray, and a brush. He threw them next to all the clothes,shoes and stuff. "Hey Naruto, look under my bed and see is you can find something to put all this stuff in, Unless you want to carry all my stuff home"

I went under his bed. "dude! It is disgusting down here. Is that a sandwhich? Uhh, Whatever. I don't see anything. Cept trash." I rambled on and on. He threw some socks at me. "These better be clean, or I'll end you" I said, throwing the socks back.

Sasuke caught the socks. Of course. "Pff, They were clean, smarty. I guess we'll need to use something outta Itachi's room. Come on. But be quiet. Cause Oro will find us and rape us and we probably wont shit right for a week."

"Okay, I'll be quiet. For the sake of our shitting correctly" I whispered. We crept [yes, crept over to Itachis room. It was downstairs. When we got there, Sasuke opened the door and looked inside. No one was in there. He went to Itachis closet, and I just looked around Itachi's room. It was black, and had a huge bed with black and red sheets everywhere. He had posters, and pictures everwhere. I looked at his desk, he had some Pokemon cards[3. Haha. I found some phone numbers and an assload of sodas.

"Kay! I found one." Whisper-yelled Sasuke from his closet. "Oh. Lookee here, His System of a Down shirt. I'll be taking this." he said to himself and we half ran outta there.

We got back to his room and stuffed everything in his brother's bag. He threw the System of A Down shirt in his closet and we went downstairs. he led me to the back door, and we poked our heads out. I saw a bunch of people, and the guy we were running from earlier. "Where is Itachi" Sasuke asked.

"I'm right here" He said, And Sasuke and I Screamed pretty damn loud and fell out into the back yard. "Ow!" I said and pushed Sasuke off of me and we sat up.

"Must you scare us?" Asked Sasuke. Itachi was about to answer, but Sasuke cut him off "Never mind. Why were you behind us?" Itachi smiled. "I was taking a piss, you fool" Sasuke let out a small smile. "Oh. I was just testing you" Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled. A nice smile. Yay.

"Bah Bah, Guess what. I'm going to Narutos' house." Itachi looked at me, "Is it okay with your parents?" He said. I was kinda lost. "Who the Hell is Bah Bah?" I asked.Sasuke pointed to his brother. "That guy." He said.

"Oh. Kay. Now what?" Itachi looked at me, still smiling and asked me again."Oh! I live by myself, So, I guess its okay." Itachi Gave me a thumbs up, And went off to get a soda.

Sasuke and I got up, and went to the kitchen. "Want some food?" Asked Sasuke. I wondered for a minute. "What do you have?"I asked.

Sasuke opened his fridge and pantry, and looked at them both. "We have.. Left over Jack in the box Tacos, Some Burger king, A chicken sandwhich I never ate, Chips and Salsa, Some mexican food, Nachos, some cake-Chocolate, i think, We also have subway, Wendy's, Muffins that Itachi made, Cookies that Itachi made, Anything you would want on a sandwhich, waffles, pancake mix, A bunch of candy, doughnuts, Tuna, and Jello[3. We have more, But I'm not listing it all" He said, turning and smiling at me.

"Hmmm, What are you getting?" I asked. He pondered this for a while. "uhhhh, Either the left over Wendys, or the Nachos." He said. "Nope, I'll go for the Nachos" He concluded.

"Kay, I'll get that Subway sandwhich in there. "I said. He got it for me, and Placed it on the table. "Wanna Drink?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I said. and he threw me a Sprite. We ate, asking each other random questions. He was imaginative. He asked me my Bra size.

When we got done eating, He washed the plates we ate on, And I was the lazy fool I am, and sat on the floor, Asking him questions. When he finished, He sprayed me with water. Yay. "So, Wanna go to my house now?" He nodded, and we got his stuff and went outside, and walked to my house, and who was outside? No other than 'effin Sakura and that Blonde[5.

---

1. I have this Belt. I got it at Hottopic for 9 dollars

2. Guy at wal-mart. Hahaha,

3. Imagine Itachi collecting Pokemon Cards. :D

4. Itachi Bakes. And Sasuke likes Sandwhiches. x

5. I am _sometimes_ a Sakura fan. Shes okay, but annoying. Ino..Is okay.


	7. Running Running Running

"Aw, For the love of Satan" Said Sasuke. You could tell that he was annoyed. "Why of all places, did THEY have to be here?" He kicked the dirt. Not a happy camper.

Sasuke threw himself face first onto the grass. Twenty seconds later, I hear a muffled "Ow. That kinda hurt" I just stood there for a while, And thought since he was facedown, I might as well sit on him.

So, I sit on him. On his back. He's obviously quite strong, beacuse as soon as I was on his back, He shot up like spuerman and I went flying. Oh joy.

"Ow. Did you have to fling me to the end of the street, Sasuke?" I complained, while rubbing my elbow. He gave me a look of disbelief, and waved his arms around.

"You sat on me.You know, you look rather skinny, but damn, you are heavy. I could hardly breathe!" He exclaimed. He went over to me, and helped me up. "Lets go" he said "I wanna get to your house without Sakura and Blondie Noticing me."

"She gives blondes a bad name" I muttered. I hate when idiots like her just add to the whole "Blondes are Stupid" joke. "So, do you just wanna run really really fast 'till we get to my house?" I stood up and pretended to stretch. Brilliant plan, eh?

Sasuke pondered it for a minute. "Sure. Why not. I run painfully slow, by the way" said Sasuke, and you could see a grin starting on his face. We stood up and he got his stuff ready.

"Ready, Aim, Fire" I scream and we run like hell. My house is pretty close. But I was kinda behind him. He was singing "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan and I sang along with him. It was art, I tell you. Sakura turned and saw us, running and singing pop stuff. She looked kinda confused. When Sasuke ran by her, she tried to stop him, but Ino got in her way and she tripped. It was pretty damn funny, If I do say so myself.

When we got to my house, we were out of breath. Who knew Singing and Running could take so much outta you? I opened the door and we threw ourselves on the couch. It took us a while to compose ourselves.

"You run so damn slow. You need to exercise more" he said. I pushed him off my couch. he stayed on the floor. "Do you have any water?" he asked.

I pointed to the Fridge. "Only flavored water. Normal water is boring" He shrugged and got a water. "I hope you weren't thirsty. I didn't get any for you" He said, Smiling. He took a long drink from the bottle of Propel. He placed it on the table and I drank the rest. 

We just stayed there for the longest time, until Sasuke threw a rubberduck at me.

"What the hell? Where did you get a rubber duck?" Sasuke smiled and pointed under the couch. "When you pushed me off the couch, I looked under your couch, and saw the duck. So I threw it at you."

I threw the ducky in a diffrent direction. It hit my window. "Wanna see my room? Its pretty small, by the way" He shrugged, got up and We went to my room. "Ta Da!" I exclaimed. "Thi is my room, with a bed and whatnot" Sasuke went to some CD's I bought a while ago. There was only about 10. "Nice bands. Woah, Justin Timberlake?" He lifted an eyebrow at me. I smiled. "Garra, he sent it to me in the Mail for my birthday"

Sasuke threw his stuff on my bed. "Lets go somewhere, Like The mall or something." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You have money? I don't." Sasuke shoved his hand into each of his pockets. "Uhmm, I have 30 dollars" He said, counting all the money.

"Well, I know I have 20 or so dollars." I said "Why don't we go to a Wal-Mart, Or Target?"

Sasuke shrugged "Mmk. Are we walking?" he asked. I thought for a while. I didn't have a car, I walked to everywhere I went. "Yeah, We're walking, Lets skip the running and singing" I said. 


	8. OMGSH Lollipops

i don't own anything. blah blah blah blah.

"You know what I noticed?" Sasuke said out of the blue. We were on the Sidewalk, On a journey to Walmart. He was walking back wards, and I was his sense of Direction.

"Hmm? What" I said. I was fiddling with this flower I had plucked from the ground. It was purty. blue and Purple and whatnot.

"It is rather hot for the evening" Sasuke said, And twirled. "I mean, I know its September, but shoulder't it be colder?" He stated messing with his hair, flipping it all over the place. "Well, Do I look like a Weatherman of some sort, Sasuke?" I asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Of course you do. With the Blonde hair and Blue eyes, You look like that guy from the Weather Channel"

I throw the flower at him and he makes a big show out of it. "Boom!" He screams when the flower hits him. He stumbles and acts like he got shot, and falls on the concrete. I jump over him, and sit on the nearby grass, waiting for him. "Are you alive yet?" I ask. He puts his head up, and nods his head. "Well, Then why are you still on the concrete?" I say, standing up. " the concrete is cold, It feels good." He says, but gets up anyway.

When we get to WalMart, We run to the candy section, and buy some candy. Twix, Skittles, A giant bag of Lollipops, and those little Sour-ish worms. you know what I'm talking about, right? Yeah, I thought so. We also got some Doritos, Peeps, Some Chocolate Cake Icing, 3 Donuts, and an economy sized pack of sprinkles(1).

So, While we wait to pay, Sasuke reads a Seventeen Magazine. "Why Seventeen? You're not even Seventeen!" I exclaimed.

"Pff, So? The stories are interesting" Said Sasuke. The total was about 40 dollars. We walked home, Sasuke eating a Lollipop. I trip twice on the way back. Joy.

When we get home, I don't have my keys.

"Ehh, dude, Where's my keys?" I was yelling. Sasuke points to my back pocket. "Oh. Haha, I knew that" Sasuke threw a lollipop at me, I caught it--With my uber-tastic ninja skills, I might add, and I opened the door.

We got inside and Sasuke threw himself on my bed. He was staring at my ceiling. "Did you ever notice? Your ceiling has pictures"

I look up at the ceiling. "Its the same as ever" I said. he threw a pillow at me. "No, Smartypants. You see the little pattern they made when they were building this place? You can find pictures"

I jump on him, my hair all over his little face, and look at the ceiling. "Hmmm, I don't know what you mean, but I'll take your word for it" I said, and he threw me off. I ran to the Twix, and ate one.

"Hey, Want Ramen?" I asked. He gave me a thumbs up. "Brick or Cup" I asked. He shot up. "What? Brick?" he said. I rolled my eyes. "The Brick is the ramen that comes in brick formation. The Cup is the ramen that comes in the little Styrofoam cup, you Noob." I explained.

"Oh, I don't care." He said. "But as long as its shrimp" he said, and went back to eating his lollipop on my bed. I checked the time. It was 11:00.

I cooked the ramen, In the microwave, of course, and I saw some of those ring pops.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I said "Get over here" He walked over, and I grabbed his hand, and kneeled down. "Sasuke, I promised to marry you, so now, I'm gonna propose properly" Sasuke finally caught on, and acted like an overly peppy girlfriend, and put his hand on his mouth, as if he was gonna cry. "Will you marry me?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me and acted like he was crying. I pushed him off me "Kay, You're my wife or fiancee or whatever. Make me a sandwhich"

Sasuke went and got the Ramen, and we ate, watching I Love New York. "Naruto, Who did you want to win?" said Sasuke, slurping some noodles. I think for a bit. "Hmm, I think New york should've picked Chance in the First one" Sasuke nodded. "Tailormade is my second choice, though" We got finished before the episode ended, and we ate all the peeps and stuff.

I checked the time after a while. "Dude, Its 6:30 school starts in about an hour" I was shocked.

Sasuke laughed. "Do you know how big your mouth is?"he asked. I shook mt head. "No, How big is it?" I asked.

"Big enough for Honey Combs" He smiled

1. Caaaannndaaay


	9. Bath Time

I'm not a man, I don't own Naruto : All the Hair gels aren't mine either. They're some places. IDK, Ask walmart. 

"Okay, So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, We need to get ready for school and stuff. You know, take baths, do our hair." Sasuke said, Looking for his clothes. "You're aware that we're gonna be amazingly sleepy, right?"

"Right. Sasuke, You can go take a bath first, your hair looks like it takes longer to style."

"Mmkay, Can you go find me my clothes, I seem to of lost them" Sasuke said, running to the restroom. "I'm using your shampoo and stuff" he yelled from the shower. I looked around for his clothes. I know he had left them on my bed. I looked under my bed, under the table, near the computer, near the remains for the candy..I found it. It was under a mass of pillows.

"Found it!" I yelled, And Sasuke hit the shower wall to acknowledge it. I looked for something to wear. I got some bright orange jeans and a white Shirt. The shirt was kinda dressy, it was one of those button down ones. I decided to wear a tie. I got a black one with ducks everywhere.

Sasuke came out of the bath, In nothing but a towel. "That is rather cold water" He said. He went to go get his clothes, which I was pointing to.

I threw the clothes I had chosen on the floor near the bathroom, and locked the door. I turned the water on, and got in. "fuck. It _is_ cold" I said, quietly. While I was shampooing my hair with Sun silk, I had a thought.

_'Sasuke was in here, naked'_

"What the _fuck_?" I said, kind of loud, but not really. I shook my head alot and frowned. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't.

I got out of the shower, and covered myself with a towel. I put my clothes on, and went to Sasuke, who was fixing his hair.

I seem to like the way Sasuke does his hair. He puts three different kinds of gel, L.A. Looks, Got2B Spiked, and Bedhead(1), and he kneeled on the floor, as if he was praying, lowered his head as low as it would go(2). Then, He blow dryed it. I had to admit, his hair was starting to look good.

"So thats how you spike your hair.." I said. I don't think he could move that much, so he lifted a pinky off of the blow dryer. I guess It meant a yes or something.

I looked at the time, and we had about thirty minutes. I got a towel, towel dryed my hair, since Sasuke had occupied the blow dryer, and I straightened my hair. It didn't take that long, Sasuke was about done with his hair.

Sasuke finished 5 minutes after that. When he came up, I saw that the back of his head was perfectly spiked. Then, I saw his hair in the front. "Don't say a word" he glared.

I looked at him for a while. His hair was really really poofy. The front resembled an afro. I started laughing. "You look like an idiot!" I said. He glared some more, and started brushing his hair. After a while,I stopped laughing.

"Why is your hair all poofy?" I asked.

"Well, Every time I get my hair wet, and it dries, it frizzes up. I don't know why, but I got really curly hair. Itachi, Straight hair, My Mom, Straight hair, My Dad, Straight Hair. What about Sasuke? Nope. Lets give him curly hair that he has to straighten everyday." He ranted.(2)

I handed him the straightener and he straightened his hair. "You know we're going to be late.." He said. I shrugged. Its not like I really care.

We got finished and I grabbed some of the candy we left from last night, two red bulls, and some of those little cereal bars and threw them in a Kroger's bag. Then, We ventured out to go to school.

I'm starting to notice.. Walking with Sasuke is fun.

--

1. All My Gels :

2. Thats how Yours Truly Spikes her hair :

3. I have the EXACT same damned problem. I'm the only one with curly hair that I need to constantly straighten. So, I gave it to Sasuke, SO he could share my grief ;D


	10. Lateness, oh dear

Again ,I don't own anything :

We got to school, somehwhat late and Went to Science. Mr. Kakashi had locked the door, so we knocked.

"Hello, You're late. Go to the office and get those paper things." He said, not even looking at us, and closed the door.

"Paper Things?" I said. "What paper things? Do they mean tardy passes? It the damn second day!"

Sasuke grabbed me by the backpack and dragged me until I walked on my own. "I have to drag you alot." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You take me by force! You bring it upon yourself! Lets go the long way, I don't really have that much of a hurry to get to class" I say, pointing at the other end of the hall. He shrugs, and we walk.

"Do you know where the office is?" He asks. "Cause we are currently passing by it."

"I was testing you, of course" I said.

"Nice Save" he rolled his eyes.

We walk inside and have to sit in a chair, since theres these two kids that got into a fight. It looks like Lee and this guy named Neji.

...It looks like Neji won, too...[1

Sasuke and I have to sit on one of those armchair things. It wasn't big for the both of us, so I was basically sitting on his lap.

_'this is rather comfy-wait, what the hell? What the hell am I thinking? God.'_

Sasuke pushed me off, breaking my train of thought. He walked to the lady behind the desk. I guess Lee and Neji are at the principals' office. I followed him.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She was chewing some gum, it smelled like bubblicious. I wanted some.

"We were late, and we're from Kakashi's class" Sasuke answered. The lady looked sorta confused.

"Kakashi?"

Sasuke sighed. "Hatake" "What are your names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha"

Without another word, she yanked off these two passes, and wrote our names, Kakashi's name, and she signed it.She pointed to this machine thing that was supposed to like, stamp it or something. I'm not quite sure, but I don't like it. It looks dangerous[2.

Sasuke went over and placed the yellow sheet of paper and stamped it. He waited for me, but I just stood there.

"You gonna do it anytime soon?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"Can you? These things scare me."

He chuckled and took my paper. He stamped it and gave it to me. "Yay" I squealed.

We walked back to class, and he asked me about my phobia of those.

"I had a bad situation concerning them in seventh grade"

"Hmmm, Care to explain?" he said.

"Nope" I smiled.

"Pff" was his brilliant response.

We got to class and sat down, Sakura and Ino already there. Sakura was texting. Ino was...I don't know. Doing something with a mirror. I think she was curling her eyelashes. How DO girls do that?!

Kakashi was talking about the earth and some crap about rocks. No one was listening, so he played a movie. It was one of those movies with that old guy talking.

"Why is it always the same voice?" Sasuke asked, at the end.

Kakashi thought for a while. "I don't know. Ask God."

-TIMES GONNA SKIP TO SEVENTH PERIOD. :-

Seventh Period is Social Studies. Its okay, I mean. No Sakura. Just, theres Ino, but she doesn't do anything to annoy us. She tries to talk to Shikamaru, but hes usually asleep or in another world. Ino could be rather okay to talk to, if she wasn't so Sakura-y.

The teacher is Anko, and she doesn't really give a shit what we do, it being the second day of school and all, so Sasuke and I just talked, about random things. We were sitting with some people-Those people being Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee, TenTen and Neji. We didn't really join their conversation.

"So, Wanna go watch a movie today?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, Which one?"

He thought for a while. "Hmm. Theres that new dollar theater, But nothing good is over there.. Itachi and His Friends aren't gonna be over today, wanna go watch something at my house? We have lots of movies."

"Sure!" I said, a little too quickly. He smiled.

"Okay then. you can choose the movie." He said.

1.Lee is better, IMO

2. My School has one, They're horrific D:


	11. Signs

okay so, this might be a little hard for people to understand if they haven't seen signs. But, Its the only movie [aside from cabin fever that has ever scared me shitless. I'm sorry if I took too long, I'm getting Writers Block D;

When we get to his house, he opens the door, and throw his stuff on the floor. "Wheres your brother going to be today?" I asked.

"Most likely playing World of Warcraft or something like that with his friends," he smiled, "Hes addicted to that shit"

"I never got World of Warcraft," I mused.

"Ask itachi, he says that 'he ownz teh noobs'" Sasuke shaked his head.

"Well, What movie do you want to watch?" he asked. I looked at his collection. Mostly Horror and stuff, He had Lord of The Rings, but I already had watched them.

"You have signs?" I asked.

"Yep. It wasn't too bad, have you seen it?"

"No. I want to!" I exclaimed, getting happy. "Put it in!"

He put the movie in the DVD player, and I sat on his couch. He sat next to me, and the movie started. It didn't look all too scary, just crop circles and whatnot.

Then, they showed the footage of the alien thing at some party in brazil or mexico. And the little kids were looking out the window and then, Boom, you see the alien.

I screamed. I screamed loud, and I held on to Sasuke for dear life. He was just laughing during my moment of terror.

"Shit! That fucking alien, mother fucking party, scared fucking shit outta me" I was still screaming, and it was mostly a string of insanity and obscene words.

"Shut up, Naruto, The Neighbors are gonna think I'm murdering you or something!" sasuke tried to settle me down, but I wouldn't let go of him.

I calmed down after a while, until the aliens went to earth, and they went into the house, and got the little kid. Then, they gave the alien a close up, and I screamed again.

Sasuke covered my mouth and held me in a position, so I couldn't move.

Eventually, the movie ends. Sasuke turns the movie off, turns to me and grins.

"So, You're scared of aliens, are you?"

I roll my eyes, and grab my shirt over my head. "Maybe." He laughed at me and I didn't move from my position, with my shirt over my head, but you could see my stomach pretty clearly, so Sasuke poked me in the tummy. It hurt.

Just as I was about to hit him, the door opened. Another round of my screaming took place, until Sasuke grabbed my by the chin, and pointed at the door. It was his brother.

"Hi" was all he said, and he went into the kitchen and started cooking something.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, I was tired, I hadn't slept much. After about 3 minutes, I started thinking about that damned alien.

"Sasuke?" I said, not wanting to close my eyes anymore.

"Yeah?" he was watching T.V. I think it was the Maury show. Something about a baby's daddy.

"Well," I started "I can't stop thinking about the aliens. Gah! I'm never watching something in here again. And to make matters worse, your house is effing dark."

"We have Lamps, Naruto" Sasuke said, hiding a giggle.

"Ehh, Walk me home. I'm gonna try to get some sleep" I said.

He got up and stretched. "okay then. lets go". I got up and walked towards the door, and waited for Sasuke. I looked outside a window, It was a little dark.

"Damn Daylight Savings time" I muttered.

Itachi hollered from the kitchen, "Take some keys, Sasuke, I'm gonna be on World of Warcraft later on, so I'm not gonna open the door for you"

Sasuke got some keys, and opened the door. We started walking towards my house. "Gosh. It would really suck if Aliens came and killed us all, huh?" Sasuke said. I thought about it for a minute. _What WOULD I do if that happened_?

"Well, Yes. It would suck. But I doubt it would happen to us" I said. Sasuke shot me a confused look.

"Why wouldn't they get us?"

"Cause, We live near a lake, silly"

Sasuke grinned. Oh what a mocking grin, I though. "Well, Then what are you afraid of?" he asked, Lifting an eye brow.

I flipped him the finger, and continued walking. "Well, Because, It terrifies me. Its gonna be hard for me to sleep, for the next couple of days"

Sasuke was quiet for about 5 seconds. "You could always call me, if you need someone to help you cope with your terror" He got my arm, and got a Glittery Blue Gel Pen out of his pocket, and wrote down his phone number. "There," he said "Now, You can call me whenever you want, I'll answer"

I smiled. "Thanks" I said, and we were at my house. "Well, Bye." I waved, and he left.

I went inside my house, and picked up a pile of empty cup ramens. I turned the Television on, and I sat on my bed.

No doubt I was sleepy, but that damned movie...We should've watched Lord of The Rings, I thought to myself. I decided to try to sleep, with a cup filled with water next to me, and all the lights on. I was somewhat asleep, when I hear a noise outside.

I sat up in my bed, and listened. I looked at the time. 12:25. I heard Nothing, so I went to a window, and looked outside. I saw the shape of something moving, but I couldn't tell what it was. And none of my neighbors had a dog, Except one, and it was a Poodle, and that was to big to be a poodle.

I ran for my phone, and called Sasuke. A guys voice answered. _Who the hell.._ I thought,_ Sasuke_ _has a guy at his house_? I felt a small stab of jealousy, like a razorblade poked my heart.

"Hello" I asked,

"Naruto, Why the hell did you call at 12 in the morning?" he asked.

"Sasuke said I could call whenever" I replied, feeling kind of crappy.

"Well, What the hell did you call **ME** for" They replied.

I was quiet for a minute. I looked at the number I had called. Shikamaru.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Shikamaru, I thought I had called Sasuke"

"Naruto, I've been up since 11 trying to get Ino to leave me alone, I'm sleepy, and If you call me again, **I WILL RIP YOUR INTESTIVES OUT, NO MATTER HOW TROUBLESOME IT IS**." He hung up.

I made sure I called Sasuke this time, and He answered.

"Hullo" He said

"Sasuke," I started "I'm scared, the water isn't working and I'm hearing noises."

"I'm on my way, I'll bring soda, You want Dr. Pepper?"

"Uhh, Sure"

10 Minutes later, there he was, with a HotTopic bag, that had Dr. Peppers in it.

"Do you think this a party or something?"

He shrugged, and opened a soda. Then, I noticed he was without a shirt.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Well, I was too busy running over here, without bothering Itachi's World of Warcraft playing, and getting soda, I forgot my shirt, Plus, we're married, so you should expect it."

I pointed to outside, and Sasuke got out a flashlight. It took me about 3 seconds to realize that it was one of the flashlights you can get from buying certain candies at the mall. I looked at his neck, and saw this tatoo thing. "Sasuke, Where'd you get that?"

He already knew what I was talking about. "You remember Orochimaru? Well, One day, I was sleeping, and he drugged me or something, and he tatooed me. I woke up, and i didn't notice it for days. He calls it 'his curse mark'. I just about killed him that day..."

He went outside, and I followed. He pointed the flashlight, and I noticed the light was pink... He pointed the pink light to were I had heard the noise, and I saw, no other, than Gaara.

"Gaara, Why are you outside my house?" I was kinda confused. Gaara didn't live anywhere near me...

"Uhhh, I walked, I messaged you on myspace, And I would've knocked, but I didn't know if you were asleep"

I thought for a while.

"I haven't checked my myspace in a while.."

And I Ran to check it.

So well, When I saw this movie, I had a smilar reaction, Except, I had no Sasuke to help me cope with it. T.T


	12. Happily Ever After?

So uh. I don't own anything : I never have...

but uh, yeah. Read :D Oh. Sasuke isn't in this much. BUT HES IN HERE THROUGH SPIRIT.

I signed onto my myspace account. He had messaged me about it. "I need to check this more" I mumbled, and ran back to the door, where Sasuke and Gaara were having a small conversation on the weather.

"I found your message, Gaara. What now?" Naruto gave Gaara and Sasuke a thumbs up, and he was grinning like an idiot.

Gaara sat on a rock and thought. "So, Now what? I just came for visitation purposes, I got bored." Gaara took out his ipod, and used one earphone to listen to music.

I Shrugged and sat on the grass. Sasuke came next to me, and sat down too. He got the bag of Dr. Pepper. "I had a feeling I might need extras" He threw one to Gaara, who expertly caught it, without taking his eyes off his game of Brick.

I yawned, and took some of Sasuke's soda. "So, Gaara, You wanna spend the night?"

"I was gonna spend the night, regardless. I'm here until the Saturday, at Twelve." He turned his iPod off, and looked at me, and gave me a thumbs up. "Is this guy sleeping over too?" He pointed to Sasuke, and Sasuke Waved.

"Oh, Sasuke was just over here, I needed him" I explained. Gaara looked at me, kinda confused.

"He got scared because he watched Signs at my house, and he heard noises," Sasuke said. "I brought soda cause soda calms everyone down."

Gaara nodded, and Sasuke stood up. "Well, I'm getting rather tired. So.. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay Naruto?" He waved at Garra and I, and left.

"Uhhh, Sasuke?" Gaara said. "Is it okay if Naruto stays with me, just for tomorrow? I'm just gonna be here tomorrow and saturday, so I wanna spend friday with him.. You didn't have anything planned did you?" Garra looked kinda indiffrent.

Sasuke smiled. "You don't have to ask permission, I don't own him. Plus, If I owned him, he'd be in a dress right now. Bye, Gaara, Bye Naruto! See you two later" he danced down my steps, and stopped for a minute, thinking.

"I forgot the sodas... Oh well. Keep 'Em" he continued walking. He did a cartwheel, and went off with his business.

Haha, Showoff, I thought.

So, Gaara and me were alone, and I smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sleepy. Aren't you?"

He thought for a while. "Yes. I feel as if I haven't slept in years" I laughed, and threw a pillow at him.

"Sleep, then." I grabbed my own pillow, and threw myself ontop of Gaara. He sqiggled a bit, and eventually gave up.

"Damn you to hell" he muttered.

10 minutes passed. "Gaara, are you asleep?" He was really quiet.

"... Yes. I'm asleep."

"Haha, You're lumpy. I'm getting on the floor"

"I really don't care, Narutokins"

"Don't call me that, Garry-poo" I joked, and I fell asleep.

------------------------

I woke up to a huge pressure on my back. I looked up and saw that Gaara was sitting on me, smiling. "Good Morning," he said, and rolled off of me. He turned the TV on, and started watching something. It was like High School Musical or something.

"Why did you sit on me? Heavy fool" I mumbled, and sat down next to me. "Wait.You're watching Disney Channel? And why aren't they giving playhouse disney? What time is it?"

Gaara pointed to my clock. "It seems to be around 7 pm. You slept for a while. I just stayed here and ate your food and drew on you and watched TV. I also listened to some of your music. Oh, and Sasuke called. hes nice. "

"I slept till 7? Wow. I'm still sleepy. Oh well." I heard my stomach grumble. It was loud. "I'm hungry..." I walked over to my pantry, and got out some ramen. I poured water in it, and placed it in the microwave."

Then, I ran over to my bathroom, and checked my face. Gaara had drawn all over my face, in eyeliner. I rolled my eyes, and got some eye makeup remover. I splashed it on my face, and I noticed, i had gotten fucking Nail polish Remover.

"SHIT" I screamed. It had gotten in my damned eyes. Gaara ran over to me.

"What happened? it smells like nail polish remover in here, dude"

I pointed to the chemical. "Its in my eyes. GET ME SOME FUCKING WATER. NOW."

Gaara, Being the caring person he was, laughed his as off at me, and skipped to the sink. He got me some water, and threw it on my face. After 15 minutes of rinsing my poor eyes off with the water, the pain stopped, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"My eyes are red. Woah." I said to myself, and went into my room. I took off my shirt, and realized that Gaara had drawn all over my stomach, too. He had a dinosaur on there, a Robot, and a Butterfly.

"Aw, Fuck. Oh well, It'll come off when I take a bath." I said to myself, and got some clothes. Nothing but a Normal black shirt, with Yoshi on it, and Some jeans. They were my Gangster jeans. they were amazingly baggy, and they hung real low.

Gaara came into my room. "High School Musical is on Commercials," he said, with a sad face.

"Since when do you watch Disney Channel?" I asked.

"Since High School Musical," He answered, and smiled.

I shrugged, and sat down on my couch.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said. He looked kinda sad and uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah?" I was Confused. Gaara was usually smiling, and now hes all serious. Not good.

"You know how We've known each other since we were little bastards? All the shit we used to do, until I moved? Ya know, Playing in Temari's clothes, dressing like ninjas, and acting like we were god?"

I Nodded. I had no idea were he was going with this. "Yeah, the Memories are coming back. We were always getting into shit. And then, When we were 13, you moved to the beach. You got real pissed, cause you don't like the sun, And I would be miles away. You said the only good thing was that you were gonna live near sand."

Gaara laughed, yet there was no humor in his eyes.

"So, Where are we going with this?" I asked.

"Well" Gaara started, "You might've not noticed this, Naruto, But, I'm not 100 straight..." I was shocked at this news. Gaara never told me he was gay. i figured if he was, that he would've told me.

"So, after these years that I've known you.. I mean, When I left here, When I was 13, I loved you Naruto, But only as a brother. Not like anything else, But right now Naruto, I like you. Alot. More than a brother. I'm not sure if its love, But this feeling started 2 years ago, when were were on MSN, and you were on webcam, Dancing to that techno song. At that moment, I realized, I really liked you. More than a Brother. More than a Friend. I'm attracted to you Naruto, And I know you're not gay, But I had to tell you. Please, Don't be mad at me." he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I sat for a while, thinking. Gaara, Likes ME? I breathed deeply. "Gaara..I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I just want you to know, I don't have those feelings for you. I love you dearly, Gaara. As a Brother. You're the closest thing I have to family on this forsaken earth, and You're my best friend. But thats it, Gaara."

Gaara smiled sadly. "I guess I can understand that. You're not mad at me, are you Naruto?"

"Of Course not,Gaara" I ruffled his hair. "Like I said, I'm not mad at you, I'm not disgusted..I'm fine. Are you sure you're fine too?" I was concerned. I didn't want him to do anything crazy because I said I didn't like him back.

"Yes. I'm fine, Naruto. I'm sad, But trust me, My biggest fear wasn't that you wouldn't like me. It was that you would hate me for..liking you..For being gay."

"Gaara, I'm not like that. You know I'm not. I'd like you anyway you are. Though, Gaara. Let me tell you. You are wrong about something...I Am not, Straight."

Gaara looked up at me. "Wha?"

I smiled. "Exactly. I like guys too... I guess I'll tell you. Gaara, I like Sasuke. I've liked him since he slept over here. Since he stood up for me at starbucks. I like him so much, Gaara. I wish I could tell him, See if he feels the same way."

Something I didn't expect to happen happened. Gaara punched me. It hurt. Hes one year younger than me, and he hurt me, alot. I don't know why. He never hits me, only when I do something STUPID.

And something has to be VERY stupid for Gaara to think its stupid.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI," he started. His eyes were angry. " Didn't you listen to anything I Said?" He slapped me upside the head again. "You Damned idiot!" Slap. "I just told you" Slap. Slap. Slap. He threw me off the couch and immobilized me. He stared into my eyes. Gaara had never been so scary. Or Violent. "Naruto, Listen to me." he said, nicer now. "If you like him, You fucking get off the floor and stop wallowing in self pity and tell him. Call him, Write a Letter, Run to his house and Recite Romeo and Juliet stuff. But you need to motherfucking tell Sasuke as soon as you can."

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to get off the floor if you're sitting on me?!" I screamed. He rolled off of me, and sat down.

"Naruto. I'm sorry I just beat you sensless. But I needed to slap sense into you. Don't make the same mistake I did. Go, Tell him. Before what happened to me happens to you. Don't make the same mistake. Don't you see? I waited 2 years. 2 long years to tell you. 2 years of wondering, and now, I can't help but ponder. If I was to of told you, that exact moment on MSN. Would we have lived "Happily Ever After?". Would I be living here, spending each day, each minute, with you?"

I sat down, and started crying. "Gaara, What am I to do? He acts kinda crossdesser-y sometimes, and I guess he seems gay, But What if he doesn't like me? What if he does like guys, But not me in paticular? What then, Gaara?"

And then, Gaara surprised me again. He hugged me. Gaara never hugged me, I hugged him. But today, he hugged me. Gaara is one confusing fellow, i thought to meself.

"Naruto, Anyone could like you. You grow on people. Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. Just please, Tell him. For me."

"I will Gaara. Eventually."

Gaara hit me again. I must be losing I.Q points, the way hes hitting me. "Can you stop that? I can feel my Intellegence Dropping!"

He smiled. "As long as you tell him, or I'll death note you"

"Fine"

**So uh.**

**Gaara Kicking AssFUNNAY.**

**So yeah, this was mostly about Naruto and Gaara. IDK. xD**

**I LOVE GAARA'S PERSONALITY IN THIS.**

**And yeah, I'm a High School Musical Fan :D**


	13. Oh my he hates you, Sakura

So. Uh. I finished this chapter, finally. I feel its somewhat rushed. I had Writers block for a while. But, With all the pestering from my little Kira-Sama coughcoughsandicoughcough, I got it done

I coudn't of done it so quick sandi, thankies 3

So, Gaara is leaving right now. He didn't beat me as much, but I have a bruise on my leg, arm, and head. Also, My head has hurt for hours since he slapped me there.

"Bye, Gaara" I said, and I hugged him. He Hugged me back.

"If you don't tell him as soon as you can, I will come back and beat you really hard" Gaara promised. He flicked me in the head, and smiled.

"I will, gosh" I said, And he got in his car, and left.

I looked at my watch. (From Walmart. Hehe.) and saw the time. It was almost 1p.m. Sasuke would be here around Two.

_'Should I tell him?'_ I thought to myself. _'I guess he kinda has a right to know.. but. What if he doesn't like me. He probably wont. hes so damned beautiful and exquisite. I'm just a normal guy that likes guys! God fucking dammit! Why couldn't I at least of gotten good hair? Sasuke has good hair..."_

"Fuck, My eye hurts" I said to no one in paticular. I got my pillow and a blanket. I threw them on the floor, near my couch, and Sat down. I felt like screaming. '_Goddamn Sasuke and his Charm.'_ I thought, and Wrapped myself in my blanket.

---------------------------------------------

"Naruto?" I heard Sasuke call. "you there?"

My eyes shot open. "fuck!" I yelled. "Hold on, i fell asleep" I jumped out of my couch, and ran to the door.

"Sorry! Gah! What time is it?"

" Its been like, 5 minutes, Chill." he said.

I sighed. I threw myself on the couch. He sat down next to me, and I sat up. "So, how was school?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

Sasuke smiled, as if he was hiding a secret from me. "Well" he started, "I didn't go."

"Wha? You didn't? Why?" I was surprised.

He smiled again. "Because, you wouldn't be there." I felt my heart skip a beat. He smiled wider. "I was gonna go, but I decided I only liked school if you were there."

I couldn't help but smiling. I was screaming inside. I just wanted to grab him and hug him real hard. "So.. What did you do all day?" he asked.

He was quiet. "Well, I woke up around, hmm, 7 in the morning, and I ate a sandwhich, took a piss, then, fell asleep until around, 3 P.M. After I woke up, I noticed Itachi was up, and he was eating some instant pudding. I got some, and sat across from him, and we talked, he frustrated me, and we glared. thats about it, Then, I just read this book, took a bubble bath, and went back to sleep."

I sat there. "A bubble bath?"

He chuckled, and sighed. "Yeah."

"What got you frustrated? What did Itachi do?"

He sorta frowned. "You're asking a lot of questions today."

"Oh. Am I bothering you?" I asked.

"No, You're not," he playfully shoved me, "Itachi, He talked to me about.. Relationships. I like talking to Itachi, but not about Relationships. Its weird."

" He asked you about relation-- Oh, Wait, I guess if you wont talk to Itachi about it, you wont talk to me.. right? Oh, Dammit. that was another question! Sorry." I asked.

He ruffled my hair. "No, I'll talk to you about it. Even though I've known you for, like, 4 days, you're one of the people I'm closest to."

"Ditto" I smiled. I was so happy that he thought that we were close.

Sasuke shifted in his seat. "He asked me about why I haven't ever gone out with a girl. He says that girls are always calling me, and I always decline when they ask me out, then he asked me if I even liked girls. Then, the glares began."

'Sasuke hasn't ever been with a girl?' i thought, _'thats a damned shocker. I wonder if Sasuke IS gay.'_ I considered asking him, but I didn't want to get him mad or anything, or offended, but, I wanted to know...

I was about to ask him, when the doorbell rang. " I'll get it," Sasuke said, and he stood up and got the door.

"S-Sasuke?" a girls voice said.

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

'Its Sakura? Why the hell is she here?' I thought.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Why are you at Naruto's house?" He voice sounded so evil when she said my name.

"Its my business, I come here when I want. Why are you at Narutos house?"

Sakura let herself in. "Woah, Naruto, Your house so...Crappy.. It reflects you in every way. Learn to fucking clean once in a while. Stop letting Sasuke in here, he shouldn't be in a house so fucking horrible!" she said, smirking. She flipped her hair, and smiled. "Sasuke should come over to my house sometime, We would have a better time." She threw a small rock at my head. She probably got it from outside.

Sasuke wasn't happy. His eyes looked reddish, and he grabbed Sakura by the wrist, and yanked her twoards him. you could tell he was grabbing her wrist hard, you could see his bones, and everything.

"Sakura, Get a mother fucking life or go kill yourself." She was squirming, trying to get free of Sasuke's grip.

"Ow!" She squealed. "Stop it Sasuke, that hurts, your nails are digging into my skin!"

"I could give less of a shit! Leave Naruto the fuck alone! I would never go to your motherfucking house, Why would I spend time with a whore with you? I'd get a fucking STD just by breathing the air in your room. Go kill yourself, or get a fucking reality check! You can't be Daddy's little girl forever, that bastard will die soon, you can't sponge off his money all your life! You can't say shit to Naruto, you filthy slut. He pays for his own mother fucking shit, He doesn't have a daddy to buy him Coach and Gucci, Chanel and One Thousand Dollar jewelry!" He grabbed her wrist harder.

"And If you Ever hurt Naruto ever again, I will personally see that you die. I don't care if your a girl." He let go of her wrist, that was red and bleeding a bit, from where his nails had dug into her skin. I was shocked. She was crying, and holding her wrist.

"You hear me? Don't you ever fucking touch him, Talk to him, or even fucking look at him, or I'll drown you in your own spit, you pathetic little bitch" He shoved her outside, and she stumbled. He closed the door on her, giving her a small finger gesture while she ran away.

"you okay Naruto?" he asked. He came up to me, and hugged me.

I was crying, but just a little bit. "Thank you, Sasuke," was all I said, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Anytime, Naruto" He whispered, and he kept hugging me, and wouldn't let go. Everything felt so right. I forgot about everything. Sakura, School, Life. Everything.

I dunno.

Yay or Nay? Review, pweaasee?


	14. Gasp! He peed!

**again, i don't own.**

**uhhh. enjoyyyy :D**

After a while, Sasuke let go of me. He smiled. "I have to pee"

He went into the bathroom, and stopped for a minute, and closed the door.

"It smells like nail polish remover, Naruto." He turned around.

"why, Yes. Yes it does." I said, and started to make me some instant ramen noodles.

"..But WHY Does it smell like that"

"Long Story, Mi Amigo"

"I have nothing but time, but please hurry, cause I have to pee" he said, sitting down.

I thought for a while. "Well, Gaara wrote all over me with eyeliner, I thought I was getting Eye Makeup remover, and It was nail polish remover."

Sasuke Stood up. "Tch. That was your long story? It took like, 3 seconds." He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well," I yelled at him, " I improvised"

"Yeah, Yeah." he said from the bathroom, "Now hush, cause I can't pee while I talk"

I turned the TV on, and switched it to Discovery Health. They were giving mystery diagnosis, Its a really great show. Check it out. Anyway, I sat on the couch, and put my feet on the table. Then, I felt a wet hand on my head.

"what the hell" I said. Sasuke was messing with my hair, Twirling it and whatnot. "Why are you doing that, Sasuke?AND WHY IS YOUR HAND WET?"

"Its called water, Naruto. I washed my hands when I finished peeing." He smiled. "And I'm touching your hair cause its amazingly fluffy."

"Errr. Thanks?" I said.

"Ya know," Sasuke said, "I haven't had a sandwich in... two days." He walked over to my kitchen, and he looked around for bread. He opened my fridge and got out some mayo, ham, lettuce, cheese, and rice. Then, he went to my pantry, and got some doritos,easy mac and a twix.

He pleaced the bread in the toaster and sat down next to me. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" he asked.

"No."

We watched Mystery Diagnosis and Sasuke seemed to like the show.

"I've never seen this one.." he commented. "Naruto, May I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" I said.

"Go maketh me the sandwich!" he said, smiling.

"I don't wanna" I said. "I wanna sit on my lazy butt and watch Discovery Health.

"Pft. I wanna be a doctor someday, so let me watch it. Pleaseee" He said.

"Fine." I gave up. Might as well make his sandwich. I walked over to what he had placed on the stuff he took out. "Do I put all of this on here?"

"Yeah. Thats why I took it out, Smart One" He said, grabbing my laptop.

"you like chocolate and mayo?" I said, while I started making his sandwich.

"I dunno. I just got stuff out" He said. he was logging in onto MSN.

"dude, You're not even watching discovery health. You're gonna make a crappy doctor.." I said.

"Yeahh. About that.." He started "I lied. A doctor is the last thing I'd like to be"

"Oh really?"

"Yes Really"

Sasuke started typing away. He seemed to be IM-ing someone. I finshed his sandwich and gave it to him.

"thank you, naruto!" He said all happily and sweet.

I changed the channel to some cartoon. Sasuke finsihed his sandwich in like, 6 seconds.

"Hmmm. The Twix and Mayo tasted rather well together" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Its amazing how effing skinny you can be and eat stuff like THAT"

"It confuses me, too, Naruto. Really. I eat all the time. Ooh. Some popcorn would be lovely right now. Get me some, please."

I stood up and made some popcorn. "What the hell am I, Your maid?"

"hahaha! You know, I'd love to see you in a french maid costume, actually. It would be amazingly hot."

"Haha. Never, Sasuke. Never"

He closed the laptop, and stood up. "Well, Its getting dark outside. See you tomorrow, Naruto"

**yay or nay?**

**reviewww.**


	15. and the winner is

**Okays. I've had writers block for a while. : But, I got it done. Anyways, the majority of this is an IM,**

**OH, I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did... Well. HAHAHA If I ever own naruto...Good Luck to all of you. **

I laid in bed, and thought. Nothing in paticular. I just thought, about random stuff. My lap top was charging next to me. There was nothing left to do, and I was tired of thinking, so I grabbed my laptop and signed onto MSN.

My amazing screename is noodleso'ramen. Its beautiful, I know.

Naturally, no one was online while I was online, so I had to wait for someone to sign on. _I wish Gaara would get on_. I decided to get on runescape to kill some time. And yes, I play Runescape. I, Naruto Uzumaki loves Runescape. And hes a noob. Level 3, to be exact. Anyway, I got on the page for runescape and logged on. And just when I got onto runescape, I get an IM, which slows down my whole damned computer.

When my computer stopped fucking up, I read the IM.

STFU: Hello

Who the hell is STFU? I thought. Well.. I have nothing else to do.

NoodlesO'Ramen: Hi. Who are you?  
STFU: I'm someone. STFU: I live near you. Muahaha!  
NoodlesO'Ramen: Oh Really?  
STFU: Maybee.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: -.-  
STFU: XDD NoodlesO'Ramen: Your screenname means Shut the Fuck up.  
NoodlesO'Ramen:Lawls.  
STFU: So Uh. I have something for you to read.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: ...Why?  
STFU: Just do it.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: . Fine? STFU: Okays. Hold on.  
STFU: Okay. Uhh.Naruto. Theres something I needs to tell you.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: Yeah?  
STFU: Well, Actually. I Need to ask something.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: Yeah?  
STFU: ...No, I need to tell you something.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: Make your mind up, dude.  
STFU: Be patient! This is hard for me.

Who the hell is this? Is it Sakura or something? I left my computer to get some chips. "What the fuck" i said outloud. I heard the little jingle that plays when you get an IM.

STFU: Naruto, I like you. Alot.

NoodlesO'Ramen: Hmmm. Who are you?  
STFU: Actually, Naruto.

STFU: I LOVE YOU.  
STFU: I love you more than I've ever loved anyone.  
STFU: I really needed to tell you that,  
NoodlesO'Ramen:..It doesn't help that I don't know who you are. STFU: I have a webcam.  
NoodlesO'Ramen:Show me.  
STFU: Okay.

I waited for this persons webcam to show up. _Goddamn, my computer is slow_. I ate my chips in silence. Could it be...Sasuke? I thought to myself. I sure hope so..

Their webcam showed up, and it wasn't much help, cause they had a paper bag over their head,

NoodlesO'Ramen:Haha.  
STFU: Naruto, I'm scared,  
NoodlesO'Ramen:Why?  
STFU: You might not like me back.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: How can you be sure?  
STFU: I'm not the person you would go for.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: how would you know who i like?  
STFU: Open your door.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: Why?  
STFU: JUST do it.  
NoodlesO'Ramen: Fine.

I walked to the door. _Was it Sakura with something to throw at my face? No. It couldn't be. She doesn't have my IM Screenname_. I looked through the window. The same person was outside, with the paper bag on their head, sitting outside my door with a laptop.

I opened the door. the person stood up, and waved.

"Uh, Hi" I said.

The person took the paper bag off,

"Its me." Said a voice i knew.

Sasuke.

"Naruto, I love you. Do you love me back?" he said, looking quite embarrased.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Shit. Its Sasuke. What do i do?

And then, an Idea came to me. I walked outside, closed the door, and looked into Sasuke's eyes. I never really noticed, but Sasuke's eyes were so divine. Black with blue in it. they were hypnotizing. then, I decided I had nothing to lose, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He was surprised for half a second, but kissed me back. He was taller than me, so he had to bend down a little. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me toward him. i felt like I was in heaven.

I pulled away, cause I had to breathe, and said "I plead the fifth."

**so, WHAT have we learned today?**

**Sasuke: OOH! I KNOW!**

**Snuffondigital: Yes, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: DENISE IS _BAD_ AT KISSING SCENES!**

**SnuffonDigital: EXACTLY! WhooHoo.**

FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, MY NAME IS DENISE 


End file.
